Соми
|ЦветАгент = #FFF |ЛогоАгент = YMC Entertainment logo.png |Агентство = YMC Entertainment |РазмерЛогоАгент = 150 |Число мемберов = 11 |ЛогоГруппы= IOILogo.svg |Группа = I.O.I |ЦветТекста = gold |Лидер = Наён (PRISTIN) |Псевдоним лидер = Наён |М2 = Чонха |Псевдоним 2 = Чонха |М3 = Седжон |Псевдоним 3 = Седжон |М4 = Чеён (DIA) |Псевдоним 4 = Чеён |М5 = Кёлькён |Псевдоним 5 = Пинки |М6 = Ким Сохе |Псевдоним 6 = Сохе |М7 = Ёнджон |Псевдоним 7 = Ёнджон |М8 = Юджон (Weki Meki) |Псевдоним 8 = Юджон |М9 = Мина (Gugudan) |Псевдоним 9 = Мина |М10 = Доён (Weki Meki) |Псевдоним 10 = Доён |М11 = Чон Соми |Псевдоним 11 = Соми }} |Родом из = Онтарио, Канада |Призвание = Певица |Годы, команда = * - конец января 2017 (I.O.I) * - 2017 (Girls Next Door) * - настоящее время (сольная карьера) |Агентство = The Black Label (2018 - настоящее время) JYP Entertainment (2014 - 2018) |Рост = 169 см |Вес = 48 кг |Группа крови = О |Дебютный = "Birthday" }} Чон Соми (전소미, также просто Соми) - корейско-канадская певица. Она являлась участницей женских групп I.O.I, Unnies и Girls Next Door. Она дебютировала в качестве сольного исполнителя 13 июня 2019 с синглом "Birthday".@somsomi0309 в Instagram (20 мая 2019) Карьера Ранняя жизнь Соми родилась в Канаде. Ее мать - кореянка, а отец - немец. У Соми три гражданства - корейское, канадское и немецкое. У нее также есть сестра Эвелин, которая младше ее на восемь лет. Семья переехала в Корею, когда Соми был год. 2015: SIXTEEN В мае 2015 года девушка приняла участие в шоу на выживание SIXTEEN, но выбыла в финальном эпизоде и не попала в состав TWICE. 2016–2017: Produce 101 и I.O.I В январе 2016 года Соми представила свою компанию в шоу на выживание Produce 101, которое завершила на первом месте, дебютировав в составе I.O.I. Также с октября 2016 по апрель 2017 Соми вместе с Ушином из UP10TION были ведущими шестого сезона шоу The Show. 2017: Unnies, Girls Next Door и сольная деятельность В январе 2017 года Соми приняла участие в шоу Sister's Slam Dunk и дебютировала в составе группы-проекта Unnies в мае 2017. Соми также играла в реалити-дораме Idol Drama Operation Team в мае 2017 в качестве представительницы I.O.I. Она исполнила роль ученицы старшой школы Борам, а позднее вошла в составе особой группы Girls Next Door, сформированной вместе с другими актерами, в июле 2017 года. 2018-настоящее время: смена компании и сольный дебют 20 августа 2018 года было анонсировано, что Соми покинула JYP Entertainment Jeon So Mi leaves JYP Entertainment и присоединилась к дочерней компании YG Entertainment The Black Label 23 сентября.Jeon So Mi confirms her new contract with YG's The Black Label В конце ноября агенство объявило, что Соми работает над новой музыкой и ее дебют запланирован на март 2019. После этого он был перенесен на 1 мая, затем на конец мая, и наконец на 13 июня.Soompi: Jeon Somi To Reportedly Make Solo Debut Next YearSoompi: The Black Label Announces Date For Jeon Somi’s DebutAllkpop: he Black Label says Jeon So Mi's debut is 'coming soon' with a dreamy teaser image! Дискография Цифровые синглы * "Birthday" (2019) Коллаборации * "Flower, Wind and You" (вместе с Хихён, Юджон и Чонхой) (2016) * "You, Who?" (вместе с Эриком Намом) (2017) * "November to February (вместе с Jun. K) (2017) Фильмография Появления в клипах * GOT7 - "Girls Girls Girls" - камео (2014) * UP10TION - "White Night" - камео (2016) Реалити-шоу * SIXTEEN (Mnet, 2015) - участница * Produce 101 (Mnet, 2016) - участница * Sister's Slam Dunk, Season 2 (KBS2, 2017) * Idol Drama Operation Team (KBS2, 2017) * Produce 48 (Mnet, 2018) - особая ведущая (эпизоды 1 и 5) Саундтреки *"IDOL Drama Operation Team OST Part. 2" (2017) Рекламные сотрудничества * CJ Alaska Salmon (2016) * Elite Uniforms (2017) * Sudden Attack (2017) * Special Soldier (2017) * Jambangee jeans (2017) * American Tourister (2017) * Fanta (2017-2019) * Reebok Classic (2017-2018) * Skoolooks (2017-2018) * GIVERNY (2018) * NUOVO (2019) * BCCard (2019) * Shiseido Korea (2019) Галерея SIXTEEN_Somi_promotional_photo.png|''SIXTEEN'' Produce_101_Somi_promotional_photo.png|''Produce 101'' I.O.I Somi Chrysalis promo photo.png|''Chrysalis'' I.O.I Somi Whatta Man promo photo.png|"Whatta Man" Somi_Miss_Me_Profile.png|''Miss Me?'' Somi Deep Blue Eyes Promo.png|"Deep Blue Eyes" Somi debut coming soon teaser photo 1.png|Тизер дебюта Somi debut teaser (2019.06.13).png|Тизер дебюта (2) Примечания Официальные ссылки * Instagram * Twitter en:Somi (singer) Категория:Айдолы Категория:Певицы Категория:I.O.I Категория:Сольные исполнители Категория:YG Entertainment Категория:Produce 101 Категория:SIXTEEN Категория:Чон Соми